Be my Bride
by TheUltimateShipper27
Summary: When Rin and Len were six they promised they would get married when he came back in 10 years. Now Rin is 16 and Len is back but he doesn't remember her. will he ever fall back in love with her and fulfill the promise they made? RinxLen slight RinxPiko and RinxOliver. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Heartbreak

**This is not my new Rin x Len story, this is an old one I wrote and decided to edit and publish.**

**Anywho enjoy!**

**Rins pov**

**10 years ago**

"_If you can't find anyone to love you I'll marry you!" said the blonde boy in front of me._

"_WHAT MAKES YOU THINK NOBODY WILL LOVE ME?!" I asked in anger._

"_Well of course people will love you, but I will love you the most so if it comes to the time when you can get married and nobody loves you I will marry you!" he said._

"_You really love me?" I asked._

"_Yup! I'll love you forever, No matter how far apart we are!" he said with a smile._

"_So you promise to come back here in 10 years?" I asked._

"_Pinky promise!" he said holding out his Pinky, he still had a big smile on his face._

_I reached out my hand fragilely; I held out my tiny pinky and grasped it with his._

_The promise was made the day he left, he'll come back, I just know he will._

**Present**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIN!" I shot up in my bed.

My friends, Miku, Neru, Teto, Gumi, Luka and IA surrounded me, so did my mom, dad and older sister Lily.

"Your now 16!" said Miku.

"Being 16 sucks," said my 19 year old sister.

"Thanks," I said rolling my eyes at Lily.

"What time is it?" I said getting out of bed.

"3 in the afternoon," said Luka.

"3 IN THE AFTERNOON!?" I asked.

"Yeah so come to the living room for cookies and ice cream.

Everyone left but IA, it was quite cold in my house so I put on my orange sweater and a pair of black jazz pants.

"Why don't you like cake?" asked IA, my neighbor and childhood friend.

"I don't know, most girls love cute cakes but I hate them, I much rather have chocolate chip cookies and orange sherbet," I said putting on my ducky house slippers.

We walked into the living room; there were a bunch of presents for me, chocolate ice cream and orange sherbet and a cookie cake that said "Happy Birthday Rin"

I sat down and we all ate, mom and dad were telling stories about me, like they do every year. Then it was time for me to open my presents.

From Teto I got a huge orange plush for my bed, form Neru I got a yellow charm that said 16 for my phone, she got me one every year with a different age on it.

IA got me a new wallet and a yellow music note keychain for my backpack.

Gumi got me an I-tunes card so I could get some more music and games on my I-pod, Luka got me some manga and Miku got me a Kawaii orange charm for a charm bracelet. Then they all got me a charm bracelet with little charms for each of them, bread for Teto, a phone for Neru, a heart for IA, a carrot for Gumi, a Fish for Luka and a Leek for Miku. I put on my bracelet and added my orange charm.

After that I got a present form mom, dad and Lola. It was a small box that had a piece of paper in it that said "Look in our room"

I got up and walked to their room and sitting on their bed was a dog cage with a chocolate lab puppy inside. It was the dog I had wanted ever since I was 6, It took them 10 years to get it for me, better late than never.

"How cute!" said IA.

I went to the cage and opened it. And then I picked up my new little lab, waking it up from its nap.

"I want to name it Chiyo, don't ask why, I just want to," I told my mom and dad.

"Alright," said Mom.

"Rin! We are meeting the guys at the movies soon, we should walk over!" said Teto.

"Okay," I said putting Chiyo back into her cage and putting the cage in my room.

"I'll let you out when I get home," I said.

We all got into our coats and boots and head out into the snow.

Huge building covered the skies; I still don't know how the snow got through.

We headed towards the old movie theater when a gust of wind and a bunch of snow blew by.

In the snow when I turned around I saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, was it him?

But once the wind and snow was gone, so was he.

"IA? Did you see Len?" I asked her.

"Len died a long time ago Rin," said IA trying to comfort me. She was the only one who knew about Len, she moved into his house after he left after all.

"Maybe you're seeing things since this is the day he left," she said.

"I'm 16 now, we were gonna get married when we turned 16," I said some tears falling from my eyes and to the ground.

"That's only if you didn't love someone, and you love Piko," said IA.

"Your right," I said whipping my tears away.

"We shouldn't keep the boys waiting," said Miku grabbing my hand and leading me away.

When we got to the movie theater Kaito, Gakupo, Mikuo, Leon and Piko were waiting for us.

"Happy Birthday Rin!" said Mikuo and Kaito running up to hug me.

"We're paying for the movie so we don't haft to give you anything," Joked Leon.

"Let's go get our seats," said Gakupo.

Each couple grabbed each other's hands and walked away, Teto and IA followed behind.

"Rin, can I talk to you?" asked Piko

"Sure," I said with a smile.

"We have been dating a long time now," he said.

"A year in a month," I said.

"Have you been happy Rin?" he asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Well I haven't… so I think we should take a break," he said, afraid of my reaction.

"Okay," I said.

"You're okay with it?" he asked.

"If that's what you want," I lied.

"Well I still got you a birthday present," he said handing me a box of chocolate.

I'll need this to get over my breakup, I though as I snuck the chocolate into my purse.

"I'm gonna head home," he said walking out the door.

After he left tears started to fall from my eyes.

Then I noticed he dropped his ticket.

I picked it up, he wrote something on it.

"Sorry Rin"

I was so mad I tore it up.

"What wrong hun?" I turned around to see a woman with long white hair and huge boobs.

"I got dumped," I told her.

I usually don't tell strangers these things but I just need to tell anybody.

"What movie are you going to see?" she asked.

"A Million Ways to die in the West" **(just picked a random American movie that was still out, it used to say "The Hunger Games")**

"You like comedies?" she asked.

"Yeah," I told her.

"Well I'm gonna see that too, wanna watch with me?" she asked.

"Sure, you can come see it with me and my friends," I told her.

We walked to the movie theater.

Like Lily was old enough to see it this woman was 21 so she was able to let me in.

We walked to the theater and saw my friends.

We walked up the steps and they left 2 seats on the end for me and I guess Piko.

"When did Piko get boobs?" Joked Kaito.

"Piko wasn't feeling good so he left, I met this girl in the lobby," I said not knowing her name.

"I'm Haku, nice too you meet you all," she said as we sat down.

Then the movie started, it was funny I guess.

After it was over we all walked out and back to the lobby.

We were all splitting up to go home; me and IA were walking together.

"Nice to meet you Haku!" we all said as we left.

Once we got home my parents had a bunch of dog stuff for Chiyo in my room.

I filled the new bowls with water and food and I took Chiyo out of her cage and into her new dog bed that was filled with toys.

I then flopped onto my bed and started to eat my chocolate from Piko.

What a long day.

**Normal pov**

A woman with long white hair and huge boobs walked back into the house.

"Where have you been?" asked a woman in the kitchen who was making food alongside a man with Red hair and a red scarf.

"At the movies," she said.

"Were the movies good?" asked a girl with long black hair in pigtails who was sitting on the couch with a man with white hair that was smoking and cuddling with the girl, and there was a boy with blonde hair and bandages on his eye.

"Yes" she replied

Just then a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came, he was shirtless with shorts on and he was drying his head with a towel, he had just come out of the shower.

"Len, I met a nice young girl who looked just like you!" said the woman.

"What was her name?" asked Len.

"Rin," she answered.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Len asked himself.

"Maybe you knew a Rin in a past life or something," said the boy covered in bandages.

"If she is Len's age you might meet her when you start school after winter break," said the woman with short brown hair that was cooking.

"She seems interesting, I hope I meet her."

**Was this good?**

**I'll have the new Rin x Len story up soon but I'm just a bit stuck at the moment.**

**Please review!**


	2. Nausea

**Yay for a new chapter of this story!**

**I had a dream about the beginning of it so I knew I had to update today!**

**Rins pov**

Winter break went by fast, after my birthday next thing I knew it was new years and now it is the first day of a new semester.

I got into my winter uniform which was my white button up, a red ribbon, a sweater, and my short navy blue skirt.

I word white knee socks and Mary Jane's and my usual white clips and white bow.

When I walked out of my room my mom was sitting at the table drinking coffee and my sister was half awake trying to eat her cereal.

I sat down and ate the piece of toast my mom left me.

After I was done eating I went back into my room and grabbed my school bag that was on the back of my desk chair then I ran out of the house and ran to school.

I run to school on cold days because it keeps me warm and good thing there's no ice on the ground or otherwise I would have probably slipped and cracked my head open.

I got to school with 2 minutes to spare, I ran up to my first period and went to my desk in the back and stared out the window until the bell rang.

Our teacher, Kiyoteru Sensei, came in and wrote some lesson stuff on the bored.

"Before we start our lesson I would like to introduce you to our new student, Len Sakine."

What? It can't be… his last name is different so it isn't…

IA and I looked at each other then we heard the door open and somebody walked in.

Standing right before us was none other than my childhood friend and love.

I stood up slamming my hands on my desk.

"Rin?" asked Kiyoteru sensei.

I don't know what I'm doing, I felt dizzy.  
"OH MY GOD SHE PUKED!"

I blacked out.

When I came back to my senses IA and Neru were at my side, I was in the nurse's office.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up.

"You puked and passed out," said Neru.

"And you guys stayed her with me?" I asked.

"Of course, that what friends do," said IA

"I just didn't want to go class," said Neru.

"Thanks Neru, I feel the love," I said getting up.

"Do you feel good enough to go back to class?" asked IA.

"Yeah, I might have the nurse make me a note excusing me from PE today though," I said, still feeling a bit dizzy.

We went to tell the nurse I was fine but maybe just in case I should sit out for PE and she wrote me a pass for PE and she wrote all of us a pass for missing almost all of class.

She also gave me 5 peppermints and a pack of crackers, she said they ease I sore stomach.

We got back for the last 5 minutes of class and our next period class was PE.

This was the only class all of us had together, I gave my note to the PE teacher and sat down on the bleachers, I was watching everyone run around when somebody sat down next to me.

It was Len.

"L-Len?!" I said in panic like daze.

"Your Rin right?" he asked.

"How did you know my name?" I asked.

"You barfed in class," he said.

"Oh…" I said blushing from embarrassment.

"Also my big sister Haku said she meet you at the movies," he said.

"Haku is your sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, she said she met a Rin that looked just like me, and we do look a lot alike," he said.

After a long silence I said something.

"Why aren't you running?" I asked.

"I'm recovering from a broken leg, I don't haft to have PE for another week," he told me.

"Oh," I said.

"See that girl with the black pigtails?" he asked pointing to a girl I had never seen before who was running behind everyone out of breathe.

"Yeah," I said.

"That's my step sister, Zatsune Mika, " he said **(I know her name is Miku but I wanted to give her a different first name, they're just gonna be calling her Zatsune anyway so it doesn't matter)**

That sounds weirdly a lot like Miku Hatsune, the name of one of my other best friends; they even both wear their hair in pig tails.

"There is also my younger brother Oliver, and my older brothers Dell and Akaito, and I also have another older sister named Meiko," he said.

Meiko? Didn't Kaito have an older sister Named Meiko? I remember her she got hit by a car when I was like 2.

"So you have a big family, what about your parents?" I asked.

"We don't have any, it was always Me, Meiko, Dell and Oliver but then Meiko and Akaito got married and he had 2 sisters, Haku and Zatsune," Len explained to me.

"How old is Meiko?" I asked.

"21, so is Haku, and Akaito is 22, then Dell is 17, Zatsune is 16 and Oliver is 15," said Len.

"How old are you?" I asked

"I turned 16 on December 28th," he said.

It can't be Len, his birthday was on the 27th like mine, also his last name is Kagamine, and he was an only child, and he died in a car crash.

"Did I make you barf?" Len asked.

"No, I wasn't feeling too good this morning, I almost threw up when I woke up," I lied.

"Okay," he said.

"Well you seem nice Rin, I hope we talk more," he said.

Not too long after that the bell rang and the next thing I knew the school day was over.

"Wanna do anything after school?" Teto asked me.

"I think I'm just gonna go home and rest," I said walking away.

I was about to leave school when I nice grey car pulled up in front of the gate.

Just then somebody jumped out of the car.

"RIN!" Haku ran up and hugged me.

"Oh hey," I said, a bit tired and wanting to leave.

"Haku can we just go?" a young boy with white hair and red eyes like her was standing with Zatsune and Len, he must be Dell.

"Sure, hey Rin wanna come to our house?" she asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Zatsune.

"Well as long as we don't do anything bad nothing bad will happen, besides Rin looks like a girl who can keep a secret," said Haku with a smile.

What the hell do they do in that house?!

"She shouldn't come, it's too risky," said Len.

"She's coming anyway!

She said pushing me into the back of the car.

Nobody really seemed to object anymore, one the way I called my mom and told her I would be eating dinner at a friend's house.

When we got there the house was a decent 2 story house in the sub herbs.

"Welcome to our house Rin."

**Gonna stop here, I'm running out of thinking Juice.**

**A nice a swim and a nap should do me good.**

**Please review!**


	3. The Truth

**Yoooooo**

**Sorry for not updateing, I've been sick, busy and stuck.**

**Anyway here's the new chapter **

**Rins pov**

"It seems Meiko and Akaito aren't home yet, but Oliver should be back from school by now," Said Haku as we all walked up to the front door.

"Oliver is a 3rd year in middle school," Len told me.

When we opened the door there was a young boy covered in bandages sitting in front of the TV.

"LEN COME TURN ON THE TV!" he whinned.

"Did is stop working?" asked Len.

"Yeah," said Oliver.

Len touched the TV then it turned on.

Then the young boy, who I just assume is Oliver, noticed me.

"Why hello young lady," he said grabbing my hand and kissing it. Then he looked up at me with passion in his eyes and smiled

I just saw 2 different people in one minute.

I pulled my hand away from him.

"Young lady? I'm older than you!" I said.

He looked at me in shock, maybe he was one of those girls that women fell for but I won't do it, I love my childhood friend Len.

Then he got a bit nervous "Sorry Senpai," he said bowing a bit for me.

"It's fine," I said felling a bit sad that I got so angry at him.

"Anyway why is she here? Not that I care that much but Meiko is going to flip," Said Oliver.

"We didn't want her to come but Haku insisted and well we all know what would have happened if we refused anymore…" Said Zatsune.

What the fuck are these people even talking about?

"When is Meiko coming home?" asked Dell.

"In an hour, and I think Akaito is staying a bit late at work for some sort of meeting so dinner might be delayed," Said Oliver as he went back to focusing on the TV.

"Hey Rin, want to come see my room?" asked Len.

"Sure," I said following Len to the first room down the hall.

There was a single bed on one side and a bunk bed on the other.

There was a study desk in-between them and a dresser next to the bed.

"The bottom bunk is mine," said Len flopping onto the yellow bottom bunk.

"The top one is Oliver's and the other one is Dell's," said Len pointing to a navy blue top bunk and the grey single bed.

"Let me show you around the whole house," said Len getting up and grabbing my hand.

I blushed as he led me out.

The next room had a black bed and a light purple bed.

"The purple one is Hakus and the black one is Zatsunes," said Len.

Then he brought me to the master bed room where there was a nice big red bed, a dresser with a TV on the top and a door on the side that lead to a master bath.

"Where are the closets?" I asked.

"We don't have any, we just use dressers," said Len.

When we left the master bedroom I saw another door.

"What is that room?" I asked.

"It's our special room, but it's off limits to people outside of the house," he said.

"Now I really want to know what it is," I said.

"Just an office like area, you aren't missing much, it's quite boring," said Len.

Then he showed me the kitchen and brought me back to the living room/dining room area.

Just then we heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

We all went to the window.

"Fuck it's Meiko," said Dell.

"HIDE RIN!" yelled Zatsune.

Oliver grabbed my hand and led me down the hall.

"Where do I put you," he said to himself.

The he saw the room that was off limits and pushed me in and locked it.

"Ow," I said rubbing my head that hit something as I came in.

In front of me was a huge super computer and a spinney desk chair at it in front of a huge key board.

Around the computer were shelf's with what looked like brains, I want to throw up.

I looked at all the shelves.

Akaito Shin** (wanted to change his last name so he wasn't related to Kaito)**

Meiko Shion… Kaitos sister.

Haku Yowane

Dell Honne

Mika Hatsune

Oliver Smith **(just made up a last name for him)**

And Len Kagamine…

I feel back in shock, just then a man with Pink hair came in.

He looked at me.

"Are you Akaito?" I asked.

"No I'm Yuuma, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Rin… I'm so sorry Oliver just pushed me in here and…"

"Don't be so nervous, it's fine," he said with a smile.

"Do you know what all of this is?" he asked.

"A super computer and a bunch of brains?" I asked more than stated.

"You would be right, come over here," he said head to the super computer.

He turned it on and up came a regular desktop, it was just big.

He opened a folder called Files.

A profile like thing for Meiko popped up.

I looked at her family; she really was Kaito's older sister.

"I don't get all of this…" I said.

"It's a secret project made by the government," he said.

I didn't say anything.

"They take dead people and replace their brains with chips that keep them alive, they refer to them as demi-gods since these chips make them the ideal humans, which to normal humans would make them real life gods," he explained.

So then… Len Sakine really is Len Kagamine…

"Are you one of them?" I asked.

"Not exactly, un-like them I have a metal heart, not a real one," he told me.

"They are also called demi-god for a reason, they have special powers linked to their deaths," said Yuma.

"Haku has psychic powers that steam up from because she was told by a psycic that she would die a painful death when she was at her happiest and she did causing her anger to build psychic powers," He tried to explain to me.

"I think I get it…" I said.

"Well take this," he said handing me a flash drive necklace.

"This has all their files on them if you want it, just make sure nobody gets a hold of it," he said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Because there is something interesting about you Rin… you can make them happy… it fascinates me. I would like to know more about you," he said.

We walked out and I got to meet Meiko and apparently Akaito had come home too.

Meiko brought home something called a Taco that is popular in places like Mexico and America.

After we finished eating Yuuma offered to drive me home.

We got in his car and drove away.  
"They like you, I'm glad," he said after a little while.

"By the way you can't tell them anything about their past lives once you find out," I said.

"Is there a way I can get them to remember without telling or showing them?" I asked.

"There might be if you get there hearts to remember, but if you tell or show them their hearts will overload and crash their chips," he told me.

Once he pulled up to my house he got out and lead me to the front door.

"I told you all of this for a reason, don't let me down," he said as he walked away.

His eyes were so cold…

Whatever, when I got in I placed the flash drive in a cold safe a never used that only I knew the password too, and then locked it.

"I look at you tomorrow," I said to the safe as I hid it back in my closet.

Then I flopped on my bed and turned on my computer so I could do all my online assignments.

After that Chiyo came and laid on top off me, what a day, but I am happy.

Len may not know me but it is the Len I once knew and loved and I will get him t remember me somehow, even if it kills me.

I told myself this as I fell asleep…

**I finally got this chapter finished, more interesting stuff will happen and I will explain everything a bit more.**

**Thank you all for reading and please review.**


	4. The Less you Know the Better

**I have nothing to say…**

**Just enjoy the update.**

**Rins pov**

_I'm in the wedding dress of my dreams; I stand in front of big church doors._

_My dad has tears in his eyes as he comes up to me, he hooks my arm in his, "Shall we go?"_

_Just then the big doors open, it is wonderful church nicely decorated, my friends are there Len and his family are there too and standing at the end of the aisle waiting for me was none other than Len._

_My dad walks me down and once we get to Len my father releases and goes to his seat. Then leads me up a couple of steps where we stand under a flower alter._

_We say our "I do's" then the priest says, "I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride!"_

_We lean in to kiss when Len stops and looks at me with confusion._

"_Who are you?"_

_Just then everyone starts melting and so does the church. Everything is grey and Len just stands in front of me._

"_Len?" I ask reaching out._

_As soon as I touch him he shatters._

I shot up in my bed, causing Chiyo who was sleeping on my belly to awake.

She looked at me with worry.

"Don't worry, I just had a nightmare," I told her petting her head a bit.

I pick her up and put her back in her bed and I go to my closet and pull out the safe.

I put in the password and the safe opens. I take out the flash drive and go to my desk where my laptop was charging.

I turn on my laptop and as soon as it's on I put in the flash drive.

Then the flash drive opens a program called FILES.

The first file to open up is Akaitos.

It said he was raised in the ghetto and his parents didn't have the money to send him to school, he only wanted to be smart and go to school like other kids. He was killed in a Knife fight and his power is the knowledge of everything.

Then I saw Meikos, she was walking across the street to get some ice cream when out of nowhere a pickup truck hit her and ran away. Her power is that she can sense when something bad is about to happen and stop it.

Next I looked at Haku's it basically said the same thing Yuuma told me about her psychic powers that are caused by rage.

Then I read Dells. He was born under high expectations, both his parents were doctors and they wanted him to be one too. All the stress he was put under caused him to fall very ill and die. His power is to heal the mind, like if people are stressed he can touch them and make them happy.

Zatsunes almost made me fall out of my chair.

"Mika Hatsune was born a still born twin from Miku Hatsune…" I whisper read aloud.

My best friend is a twin and I didn't even know it, does she even know it?  
….

Zatsunes power is talking to the dead; she has this power since she never got to really live.

Next I read Len's, getting to the good stuff.

An electric wire pole fell on his family's car and electrocuted them; because of this Len has the power to control electrical devices. That must have been how he got the TV to work.

Then I read Oliver's. He was the most popular boy at school; he fell in love with this other girl that wanted nothing to do with him. Then one day he confessed his love to her and she rejected him because he was just a stuck up jerk that only cared about himself. Later that night somebody broke into his house and murdered his family and stabbed him in the eye causing him to bleed to death. He has the power to make any girl fall in love with him.

Now that I read all of their files I took out the flash drive, put it back in the safe, looked the safe and went back to bed.

The next morning my alarm woke me up and a sluggishly got out of bed, I didn't sleep well after I woke up from that nightmare so now I'm just tired and I don't feel so good.

I turned off my alarm and got into my school uniform.

After that I went the bathroom and brushed through my hair and put my hair bow and pins in.

Then I brushed my teeth and ran out the kitchen, grabbed my toast and ran out of the house.

I had now eaten my toast and was running to school when somebody stopped me.

"What's the rush?" I turned around to see Yuuma standing behind me in a school uniform.

"Why are you wearing a school uniform?" I asked.

"I want to study you and the others, you fascinate me Rin," He said coming to my side.

I didn't notice it yesterday but he was much taller than me, he was like 6'3.

"How old are you anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was made a long time ago but others say my appearance makes me look like a 16 year old," he said.

He is one tall 16 years old…

Well Gakupo and Kaito are pretty tall too but they are 17.

"Did you know one of them in their past lives?" Yuuma asked me.

"I knew Len, we were next door neighbors," I said trying not to blush.

"You liked him," said Yuuma.

"Do I make it to noticeable?" I asked.

"No I can read people's emotions, every time you talk about him my radar picks up true love," he said.

"By the way the others don't know I've started school," he said.

"Why didn't you tell them?" I asked.

"Because I'm there master, I don't need to tell them anything I do," he said.

"Also you can drive, why did you walk?" I asked.

"It's a nice day."

'It's freezing."

"I like the cold," he stopped and looked up at what part of the sky you could see through the buildings.

His eyes were so cold and so blank, but he did tell me he didn't have a heart.

"So why do you love Len?" he asked starting to walk again.

"When we were little he promised me that we would get married when we were 16, even though I knew he died I still waited for him. I went in and out of relationships to fill up the void he left. That's why I want to get him to remember me, so we can fall in love again and get married," I explained to Yuuma.

Soon after that we arrived at the school, "We're early," I told him.

"Oh," he said looking at his wrist watch.

"We are early," he said.

"My friend IA is on the student council so she always gets here early, want to meet her?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said following me into the school.

I saw IA's shoes in the entryway, we took ours off too.

"She's vice president, IA and the president, Miki, come here an hour earlier to get work done," I explained to him as I lead him to the student council room.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard IA say.

I opened the door; she was the only one in here.

"Where's Miki?" I asked.

"She's caught the flu," said IA.

"You're gonna be busy I guess," I said sitting across from her.

"Yeah, I haft to take on all of her jobs, plus I'm waiting for a new student to get here so I can give him his paperwork."

"I'm new," said Yuuma coming up to the table.

"Are you Yuuma Shin?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Here is your schedule and some other stuff, it's all here in the envelope," said IA handing him his stuff.

"Thank you. Rin, I'm gonna take a look around," he told me.

"Want me to go with you?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Don't forget classes start at 7:30," I told him as he walked out.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" asked IA.

"No, he's Lens… cousin," I told her.

"The new one or the dead one?" she joked.

"The new one, I meet him when I went to Len's house yesterday," I told her.

"Oh yeah, I heard some people say you went home with him," she said.

"He's going to be in our homeroom," said IA.

"He is?" I asked.

"Yeah, we also have PE with him and you have science with him," she said.

"Did you memorize his schedule?" I asked.

"No I have a copy right here," she said holding up his schedule.

"Did you memorize mine?" I asked.

"Of course, your my best friend," she said with a smile.

A few minutes after that she spoke up again.

"So DO you like Yuuma?" she asked.

"No, he's cute but kind of weird," I said.

"I like him, I think he's cute," she said blushing a bit.

I smiled because she doesn't get a lot of crushes and when she does it's really cute.

"You have a new crush yet?" she asked.

"Not yet," I said.

"Not even on new Len, the one that looks like old Len?" she asked.

They are the same Len, but I can't tell her that.

"Well since I know the old Len is dead I want to get to know the new one because he may be totally different," I said.

Since Len is a demi-god I wonder if he is still the same or if his program made him change.

"Did you finish your homework?" asked IA.

"For once yes," I said.

"Then can you help me sort through some of this paperwork? It's hard to do alone," said IA.

"Sure," I said getting up to help her.

People started arriving and we finished the paperwork with 5 minutes till class.

Just then we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

Yuuma walked in.

"Where is this class?" he asked me showing him his schedule.

"We're going there; do you just want to follow me and IA?"

"Yes," he said.

We started to walk towards class, people were looking at Yuuma.

Then we walked into homeroom and Len noticed Yuuma.

He ran up and pulled me and Yuuma to the side.

"Yuuma why are you here?" he asked.

"I wanted to study you guys and I don't look old enough to have a job," said Yuuma.

He is so tall.

"Did you tell Rin about… you know what?" he asked Yuuma.

"I know that you guys are demi-gods," I said.

"Well, don't cause too much trouble Yuuma," he said going back into class.

"He worries that I'll glitch," Yuuma said after he left.

"What is a glitch?" I asked.

"It's when I use my secret power then short out, if I used my power they would found out about me and the other and I could hurt others," said Yuuma.

"Well we'll all make sure that doesn't happen," I told him with a smile.

He smiled at me a bit with his dead eyes then walked into the class room.

"Rin!"

I turned around; Miku was running up and waving to me.

"Your class if upstairs, you're going to be late," I told her.

"I know but I wanted to know if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Sure," I said with a smile.

"Great! Well I got to run, can't be late for class!" she said as she run off.

I want to find out more about Len and Yuuma and all the other demi-gods and this is my chance to learn about Zatsune.


	5. Dinner and Baby Books

**I have nothing to say but enjoy this update :)**

**Rins pov**

After school I walked home with Miku even though Haku begged me to come back and have dinner with them tonight.

"Len's family is kind of weird," said Miku as we waked.

Oh god if only she knew.

"Expecially that Zatsune girl, she creeps me out and everyone says we look alike," said Miku **(in this story Zatsunes eyes are blue like Miku's not red)**

"Maybe you guys are twins."

We laughed.

Oh god if only she knew.

We got to Miku's house and Mikus mom, Lola, stood in the kichten.

"Hello Rin," said Lola (**If for some reason I already said Lola was Rin's mom she's not, Lenka is)**

"Hello," I said as a smelled the air, it smelled wonderful.

"What are you making Lola-sama?" I asked (that's what she wants me to call her since she is quite young and Miku's family is probably richer than mine)

"Yakizakana," she said.

"That's papa's favorite food," said Miku.

"He's coming home tonight?" I asked.

"Yup," said Lola.

Leon, Lolas husband, is usually at the office till real late so when he does come home for dinner she usually makes his favorite things such as Udon and Kayu.

"Let's go to my room until it's ready," said Miku.

Miku's room is pretty nice. Her walls are painted sea foam green, her bed lies under a window and she has green sheets and a leek pillow. Then next to her walk in closet she has a nice study desk and on top sits a nice laptop and school stuff.

We sat on Miku's bed.

"Hey Miku do you have a baby book?" I asked.

"It's in a box in my closet," said Miku.

"I was looking at mine yesterday and I wanted to see yours," I lied.

"Okay you can go get it, the box says Miku Baby Stuff," she said.

I got up and went to her parent's room and got into their closet.

I found the box and opened it. Inside was a baby book, her birth certificate and some other baby stuff.

I opened it up to the first page where it said it's a girl and there was a picture of new born Miku and one of those x-ray things they do on babies when they are still in the womb.

I noticed something; the picture was ripped in half.

Where is the other half?

Lola wouldn't have gotten rid of it, she would keep it.

I then noticed a small shoebox at the very top of the closet; I got on a stepping stool and got the box down.

I turned it around and it said Mika, this must be the box for Zatsune.

I opened the box and inside was a birth certificate for Mika and the ripped half of the ultrasound (I think that's what they are called).

I took both of them and shoved them in my school bag that I hadn't taken off yet.

I took the baby book back to Miku's room and her dad had come home and was hugging her and saying he missed her and loved her.

Then Leon, Miku and I all sat down and looked at the baby book. I laughed that he stories Leon told and Miku was just embarrassed.

Soon dinner was ready and we all talked and Leon then said that we were looking at Miku's baby book.

"Was Miku's ultrasound picture ripped?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"Is it? I didn't notice," said Lola.

They were dodging the question but they knew it was and they knew I had my suspicions.

"When Miku was a baby she was born with her umbilical cord rapped around her neck, she almost died," said Leon.

"What?" asked Miku.

"Never mind," said Leon.

Oh god if only she knew.

"There is this one girl at our school who looks a lot like Miku, but her hair is back, her first name is Mika I think," I said.

Lola and Leon looked panicked.

"I was only 14 when I had them, I was so young, it wasn't my fault," mumbled Lola.

"What did you say mom?" asked Miku.

"It's nothing, just thinking about something personal," said Lola.

Miku didn't say anything.

"Miku? Why won't you say anything?" I asked.

"What do I need to say?" she asked.

"They are hiding something from you, isn't it obvious?!" I asked, almost screaming.

"We aren't hiding anything Rin," said Lola.

I was going to pull out the stuff I found in the box and some stalker photos I took of Zatsune (I've been taking pictures of all the demi-gods) but then I remembered Leon worked for the government so I said nothing.

"I'm sorry, those Korean dramas must be messing with my head," I said calming down.

We finished our dinner as Leon started a new topic.

After dinner I told Miku I would walk home.

It was dark, and then I got a call from an un-known number.

I picked it up.

"Need someone to pick you up?" It was Yuuma.

"Have been stalking me?" I asked.

"I said I wanted to observe you," he said.

"That is still stalking," I said.

Then he hung up and his car pulled up.

"Just get in," he said.

I got in and he started to drive me home.

Once we were home I was about to get out but I remember something.

"I have a ripped sonogram of Zatsune and her birth certificate for you," I said.

I took them out of my bag and handed them to her.

"She is the twin of the teal haired girl, am I wrong?" he asked.

"Your right, I got these when I had dinner with her and her family tonight," I told him.

"Well thank you for giving me these, I'll haft to put them in her file," said Yuuma.

I got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow," he said before driving away.

I walked into the house and Miku was standing by my window.

"Was that your new boyfriend?" asked Lily.

"No I just needed a ride home and since he can drive he brought me home," I told her.

"Whatever you said baby sister," she said as she went to her room.

I went to my room, Chiyo was waiting for me.

I got in my desk chair and started doing my homework; Chiyo climbed into my lap and fell asleep.

It was around midnight when I finished.

I put Chiyo back in her bed and I went to sleep.

I found out more about Zatsune, who will be my next victim?

**My family is like, "you have camp at 9 in the morning, go to bed!"**

**And I'm like, "But I haft to write stories!"**

**Anyway please review!**


	6. Running from our Scars

Hello I am typing this on my moms I-pad and I will hopefully be able to publish it to my fan fiction :)

Anyway enjoy the long awaited update to this story!

Rin's pov

I am back to the files, after getting the stuff on Zatsune, Yuuma decide to give me a job

My job is to get any backstory on the others that can help them remember their past with directly telling them.

I have no clue who my victom will be today! I read through all the files, and decide I want to find the girl that broke Oliver's heart.

I look through Oliver's file some more to find out that he was Vice President on his schools student council, I decided to look him up and call him.

I dial his number and the phone rings into my ear until I hear "hello" I forgot I speak Japanese and this guy speaks English. I reply to him in my best English

"Hello I am Jane Mill (name rin made up) I am trying to find out a boy named Oliver's cause of suicide," I said.

"So your like a detective?" He asked

"Sure, well I called to ask if you might know his cause of death," I said.

"I know, it was this exchange student at our boarding school, she was from Japan but she moved to England, actually she moved back shortly after Oliver's death," said the boy.

I tried to comprehend what he said and replied.

"What was her name?" I asked

"Kaai Yuki," he said.

"Thank you, that is all I needed," I said as I hung up.

I got unto my computer and looked her up.

She was registered in an exchange student program but dropped out and moved back to japan a month later. I look a bit more into her, this girl was 9 when she rejected oliver, now she's 10. So an 11 confessed his love to a 9 year old and he killed himself when she said no. Oliver killed himself over a 9 year old,he killed himself over a child that didn't even know what love was!

I looked more into her, she is a 5th year at my local elementary school.

I'll haft to go find her.

After school the next day I headed to the elementary school that wasn't that far and waited for school to end (they get out 30 minutes after us).

"What are you doing?" I jumped up in surprise to see Yuuma behind me.

"Waiting for someone to get out," I told him.

"Can I wait with you?" He asked.

"Sure," it old him as we hid by the gate.

School got out and I pulled out the picture I found of Yuki and looked around for her.

"Ah there she is!" I said pointing to a small girl with her black hair in small pigtails.

"Who is she?" Asked Yuuma.

"The exchange student that rejected Oliver," I said.

"He got rejected by a little kid?" He asked.

"Yup," I said.

Yuuma held in his laughter.

I went up to a teacher, I told her we were working on a school news paper article about suicide and that we needed to talk to Kaai Yuki.

The teacher called to her and she came up to us.

"Yuki dear, can we talk to you inside for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as we walked in we her and set her down in the front office.

"We are writing a school newspaper article, can we talk to Yuki in a meeting room?" Said Yuuma to the receptionist.

"Sure," said the receptionist leading us down a hall way and letting us into a room with a big table in it.

Yuki sat across from us and Yuuma pulled out his laptop and started typing so it looked like we were actually writing a school newspaper article.

"We are writing a story about young suicide we looked into a few case to back up our point about how horrible suicide is and we found a case about and 11 year old British boy committing suicide," I told her.

Once I said that fear filled in her eyes, it was as if I she was remembering stuff she his deep inside her self that she never wanted to think about again.

"We contacted some of his friends and they all said a transfer student named Kaai Yuki had rejected him when he told her he loved her and since it was the first time a girl ever rejected him he killed himself," I told her.

"Who said I was that exchange student? There could be many other Kaai Yuki's in the world," she said.

"Well I looked you up, you were in the exchange student program for a month before dropping out shortly after the death of Oliver and we traced you back to this school," I told her.

"After Oliver killed himself people hated me, they blamed me, bullyed me over it, and my parents pulled me out so I wouldn't haft to deal with the pain anymore. I have always just run away, I never thought I could kill someone that was chasing after me. But I really did like Oliver, but I didn't know what to do, so I rejected him and ran away, I didn't know he would kill himself!" She said.

Running away, always just running away... I sort of felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry we had to make you remember such a horrible thing you may go now, thank you for helping us with our article," I said.

She ran out of the room with tears swelled up in her eyes.

"Now I feel horrible," I said throwing my head on the table.

"Maybe one day we can have her and Oliver meet again, but we have touched the scar left by the burn, and we need time for it to heal again, until then there is nothing. We can do for her and Oliver," said Yuuma.

"Have you decided what we are going to do for Hatsune?" I asked him.

"Well her father works for the government so there is nothing I can do without getting us in trouble," said Yuuma.

"We should leave this school before they kick us out," I said getting up.

Yuuma packed up his stuff and walked me home.

"See you later Yuuma" I said as we parted ways.

Once I got back to my house I headed for my room, Chiyo rushed to my side and a picked her up and gave her a kiss.

I sat at my desk and placed her on my lap as I turned on my computer.

Running away, when Yuki talked about it I realized we all run away from the things that hurt us.

I ran away from Len and his death, I tucked all my feelings inside and they only all fell back out once I saw him again.

It made me think, maybe we shouldn't bring Oliver and Yuki back together. It may hurt her to much, and it may not even work. When I saw Len he didn't recognize me and get his memory's back.

I opened up my files and picked one at random.

My next victom will be Meiko.

So here is your long awaited update!

Hope you enjoyed it, please review!


End file.
